


Alone and Lonely

by Eternal_Darkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But I tried?, Cravings, I hate thats its short, Ill try to have the bubbline fic up soon, Like, M/M, Missing, Not my best, but yall can go suck a dick, lets talk, sfw, this was a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: He hated waking up to a cold bed, not having anyone to share his breakfast with. He hated checking his phone only to see that no one had bothered to check up on him. He hated the silence, the deafening silence. He hated to frozen meals for one and the lonely fireplace. He hated having to sleep alone in the huge bed.He hated not having Harry.-------





	Alone and Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I felt I needed to post something? I'll hopefully be writing more fics, I've been working on the voltron zine and the Keith Big bang 2.0 challenge, so I haven't had much time for anything else, but I have a great idea for a bubbline fanfiction (It's based off of my friends current love life and i stg i screamed when he told me everything)

When Draco told Harry to go away, he didn’t mean forever.

 

It had been almost two weeks and the boy who lived was nowhere to be found. It was almost as if he never existed in the first place.

 

Draco hated this. He hated not waking up to that stupidly, adorable, sleeping face of Harry’s. He hated not having the brunette hug him from behind as he cooked breakfast.

 

He hated not receiving those stupid little messages throughout the day.

 

_~Thinking of you~_

_~you know how incredible you are~_

_~just thinking of your beauty~_

_~you’re incredible~_

 

He hated not coming home to harry curled up on the couch with a book, jumping up as the door slammed shut and hugging the taller blonde. He actually hated not getting to hear of every single idea of Harry’s he had throughout the day.

 

He hated not sitting down for the dinner the other boy had prepared, rambling on and on to him about every small detail in his day. No matter the insignificance, Harry say there and nodded, smiling, as he absorbed every word of Draco’s.

 

He hated sitting in front of the fire by himself, not having Harry’s head in his lap as Draco tangled his fingers through the brown locks of hair and content to read his book.

 

He hated not having Harry to hold at night, to tangle their legs together as he placed soft, gentle kisses on the smaller boy until sleep overtook him.

 

He hated waking up to a cold bed, not having anyone to share his breakfast with. He hated checking his phone only to see that no one had bothered to check up on him. He hated the silence, the deafening silence. He hated to frozen meals for one and the lonely fireplace. He hated having to sleep alone in the huge bed.

 

He hated not having Harry.

 

That stupid fight, those silly words, Draco didn’t mean them, he’d never want Harry to leave.

 

_“Go away.”_

 

He regretted the silly banters that led to it, the carelessness of his voice.

 

_“Go away.”_

 

He would change it all if he could.

 

_“Go away.”_

 

It wasn’t until weeks later that Draco received a single messages from Potter.

 

_“We need to talk.”_


End file.
